


Teacher's Pet

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catboy!Linhardt, College Professor! Byleth, Feline Features, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Non-Human Features, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: This is the story of a college professor and the cat  boy he found on his doorstep.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Linhardt, please! You can't lock yourself in the room every time I say you need to shower-" 

"I can and I will!"

"Lin-" 

_**"NO!"**_

The teal haired man standing outside the bedroom is Byleth Eisner. A professor at a local college. The green haired man who locked himself in the bedroom? Linhardt von Hevring. Yes, the cat ears and tail are real. Yes, he's a brat. He's just doing that stereotypical cat thing of hating water. 

"You don't have to shower, you know? You can take a bath!" 

"You can't make me!" 

"I don't want to make you, I just want you to bathe first-" 

"You go first!" 

"If I go first will you go after?!" 

...

"Yeah... But only if you're in there too! I hate being in the bathroom alone-"

"Fine! I'll go first!" 

Oh, these two... Obviously, they haven't always lived together. They weren't even aware of the other's existence until about two months ago. Oh, what a lovely start of the semester. 

Byleth, a normal college professor at a normal school. I remember the day was rainy, the bottom of his pants had gotten soaked walking to the building that morning and he left a trail of water all the way to his classroom. As always, there was a student there before him. 

Ferdinand von Aegir. Orange hair, eyes to match. Bit of an overachiever if you ask me. He can and _will_ announce his name every five seconds, don't test him. 

"Professor!" He smiled as he heard Byleth enter the class. "Forget an umbrella?" 

"Ah, yes. Again. Actually I need to buy a new one ever since my sister stole my other one." He sighed. 

Yes, he has a sister. They're twins, actually. Her name is Beth Eisner. This story isn't about her though. 

"You can have mine-" 

"Oh, no. Keep your umbrella, I'll get one eventually." 

"Of course Ferdinand is here first." A girl sighed. 

"Edelgard, good morning!" Ferdinand turned to greet her.

Edelgard von Hresvelg. White hair and violet eyes. Ferdinand sees her as a rival. She has a crush on Byleth's sister. That's a secret though. 

"Hello Ferdinand, Professor. Forgot your umbrella?" 

"Yes. Should I write it on the board before everyone asks the same question as they walk in?"

"Hubert may be late today, by the way. His father is ill." Edelgard said as she pulled her laptop out. 

"That's fine. Just fill him in on whatever he misses." 

As the man set up his laptop for class (and wrote "Yes, I forgot my umbrella" on the board), the students slowly began to file in. The class was small, only about 12 students. A few unremarkable kids who I never bothered to remember the names of since they hardly make appearances in our story other than in this classroom. 

One of my favorite students of this class had to be Bernadetta von Varley. A timid girl with purple hair and purple eyes. She is using college as a way to escape her father, going so far as to staying in a dorm on campus. Sitting next to her, Caspar von Bergliez. A short blue haired boy with equally blue eyes. Full of energy and _always_ ready for a fight. This young man is using school as a way to try and earn his father's praise, figuring since he wasn't accepted into the military, he could graduate college.

Across from them sat Dorothea Arnault and Petra Macneary. Where the others had more well off families, Dorothea came from no money and worked hard on her own to get into college. Working two jobs all of high school just to support herself. Petra was from a well off family from a foreign country. She decided to travel to this current country for college and so, here she is. I'm... Convinced the two girls are a _bit more_ than friends. 

Ah, and there is Hubert von Vestra. Coming in late.

"Apologies, Professor." He bowed his head. "My father-" 

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. You're present. Have a seat." 

You know... I find myself quite frightened of young Hubert von Vestra. He seemed to be a walking corpse at times, all tall like that... Black hair, the palest skin, bags under his eyes. Sometimes I fear he may just poison our main character there... His father falls ill quite a lot, Bernadetta and Caspar are convinced Hubert is poisoning him. Maybe he is? I'm unsure. 

Not all of this is important to our story but... What is a story without extra information?

Near the end of class, Byleth's phone began to buzz like crazy. 

"Excuse me, class. My phone..." He sighed and walked to sit at his desk. "Hello?" 

"Byleth, hey. You remember that I'm moving today, right?" 

Oh that's Beth, she sounds angry.

"Beth! That's... Today?" 

"Yeah, dumbass! You're in class, aren't you?" 

"I am... I can leave after this class. I did promise to help you, sorry." 

"God, please! Dad was helping me but he had to leave. Something about work? I really need your help here." 

"Alright. Again I'm so sorry I forgot-" 

"No, it's fine! Don't worry, just get here fast as you can after class!" 

The line went dead and the poor man looked ready to beat himself up. I wish I could have reminded him that was today. 

The class was silent. 

"U-um... Professor...?" Bernadetta spoke up. "You can leave now if you have to."

"Yeah! It's basically the end of class! Go on!" Caspar nodded. "Family helps family, you gotta help your sister!" 

"Thank you class. I've got to go. Uh, study, make sure someone fills Hubert in on what he missed at the beginning of class. I will hopefully see you all Thursday." 

He collected his things then rushed out of the room, out of the building, and to his car. The drive to his sister was uneventful, very boring, and the music playing in the car was equally dull. I know I'm the narrator and he's our main character but why can't I just reach through that fourth wall and change the radio station.

"By!" The woman gasped as he pulled up. "Hey!" 

"Hey! Whew, glad it's not raining on this side of town. Glad to be moving out of this apartment and into an actual house, huh?" He chucked.

"Definitely. I will not miss this place." 

"Yeah, it sucks. Glad you're getting out!" 

"Same. Let's go in, come on. We'll load some things into my car and yours if that's okay?" 

"Of course, I'm here to help."

The two made many trips in and out of the building, eventually stuffing everything into both vehicles. Beth double checked that she had everything, turned in the key to the apartment, and then the twins headed off to her new house. When they got there, they unloaded and even unpacked some of her things, before she eventually sent Byleth on his way so he could rest up for his classes the next day since it was late.

"Thanks again for helping me out, By. What would I do without you?" 

"You would wither and die." He laughed. "Bye Beth, love ya." 

"Love ya too, dummy." 

After a brief hug, Byleth got back into his car and headed home. Ah, he was looking forward to a warm shower and collapsing on his bed. As he got back to the side of town he lived on, the rain started up again. How annoying. He would have to run back to his car for his things after unlocking the door. He should have asked Beth for his umbrella back.

Byleth pulled into his driveway, and turned off his car, getting his house key ready then bolting out to the front door.

"What the..." 

Ah, but he was stopped by someth- No, _someone_ on his doorstep. He looks familiar, right? Green hair, cat ears and tail. You know who that is! 

Byleth has been standing there far too long staring at him. I wish I could hit the top of his head and tell him to hurry! 

"Fuck, we're both getting soaked! They're out cold..." He shot a glance at his car and sighed, realizing he'd have to leave his things in there longer. "That sucks... But this person needs to get inside." 

So the door was unlocked, and our partially feline friend was picked up bridal style and carried inside. A blanket was placed on the couch (and it was quite a struggle since he couldn't put the kitty human down on the bare couch), and he placed the unconscious being on the blanket. Now to figure out what to do with him...

Oh, this story is very interesting, I promise! I am your narrator, Sothis, and this is the story of a college professor and the cat boy he found on his doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That... Was a weird dream..." He yawned as he sat up. "Cat boys aren't real."
> 
> Then there was a crash from somewhere in the house.
> 
> "Please be a cat boy and not a burglar..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lotta words of probably pure boring snd im sorry if it is but boring chapters just exist sometimes idk

After Byleth places the other on the couch, he quickly runs out to his car to grab his things. When he runs back in, he drops everything on the small table near the door, turning to close and lock said door. He goes back to the couch and gets a good look at the stranger. 

As we know, he has green hair, it's sticking to his face and neck due to the rain. He has those adorable cat ears and the tail, both a shade darker than his hair. His skin is pale and looks very smooth. The only piece of fabric on the poor thing seems to be an old shirt, long enough to be a dress. 

"I should go change and find something to change them into..." Byleth said to himself.

So he went to his room to change. After he did so, he found a flannel he doesn't wear anymore and a pair of boxers then went grab two towels. One for his own hair, and one to dry off the feline on his couch. A towel was draped over his own hair and he moved back to the living room to see his guest sitting up and yawning. 

"You're awake!" He gasped. 

The other froze entirely. Byleth saw this and decided a slow approach was best. 

"My name is Byleth. You were... You were on my doorstep so I brought you in to get you out of the rain." He explained softly, "I just want to help you. Do you have a name?" 

The other stared at him, obviously afraid. Oh, poor Linhardt. I forget just how much he must have gone through before he came into Byleth's life.

After a long moment of neither moving, the green haired boy nods slowly, his mouth opening, but no words leaving. 

"You... Can't talk?" 

He looked alarmed now, hands flying up to his throat. He tried to swallow a few times, but his mouth is so uncomfortably dry. When was the last time he had any sort of proper drink. He makes a motion which Byleth understands as meaning he needs a drink.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." 

As he passes the couch, he gently drops the towel on the others head and puts the spare clothes on the back of the couch.

"I don't have bottles of water... And the tap water is disgusting... I guess... A Capri Sun then." He sighs and grabs the juice pouch, removing the straw from the wrapping and poking it through the hole. "Here you go." 

The cat boy takes the juice pouch and practically inhales the contents, sighing when he's done. He clears his throat and tries to speak again, to no avail. His ears flatten and the tip of his tail twitches. 

"You must have gone awhile without a drink. Your throat will probably need a few days to heal... Can you write?" 

Another nod. 

"Alright. I'll be right back." 

He left and came back with an old bill envelope and a red ink pen. 

"Here." 

They were snatched from his hands quickly and the envelope was placed on the small table in front of the couch as the boy struggled to uncap the pen. He succeeded, but the pen cap just flew across the room. His eyes followed it, but then it wasn't important to him and he scribbled a bit on the paper to get the pen to work, then he began to write.

He moved away and handed the paper to Byleth. 

_'My name is Linhardt. I'm sure I've got a last name and age but my memories are a mess right now.'_

"Linhardt... Did I say that right?"

A nod from Linhardt. 

"It's a nice name. I like it. Anyway... Do you want help drying your hair? Do you want to take a bath or-" 

At the mention of a bath, Linhardt got up and hid behind the couch. 

"... You... Don't like baths?" 

He shook his head. 

"Well... I guess at least the rain cleaned you up, huh? Ah, here. Change out of that old shirt. And I guess I can wash the shirt if you want it back. But it's soaked and you don't need to get sick." He tossed the extra clothes near Linhardt. 

He grabbed the clothes, but stayed where he was and his cheeks flushed bright pink. 

"Oh! Sorry, come on. The bathroom is this way." Byleth chuckled. 

Once Linhardt was changed, Byleth took the shirt and his own wet clothes and tossed them in the wash along with some other dirty clothes. 

"I have a spare room, you know. You don't have to sleep on the couch." Byleth told him as he dried his hair. "I can leave my bedroom door open so that if you need me for anything you can just come on in." 

Linhardt gave a sleepy nod. Once his hair was dry enough, Byleth went grab his things from the table and led Linhardt down the hall to the spare room. 

"My room is just the door there. You must be cold so I can turn on the heat. I know I'm cold, whew." 

Linhardt rushed into the spare room and crawled under the blanket, making Byleth softly laugh. 

"I'll turn off the light in here. I'll leave on the light in the hall, and if you hear any noises, dont worry. That'll just be my TV. Goodnight, Lin. I'll see you in the morning." 

It was at least a bit past midnight when Byleth woke to Linhardt shaking his shoulder.

"What's up...?" He asked, sitting up. 

Linhardt didn't seem to know how to communicate his problem and ended up just shaking his head. 

"Were you lonely? Hungry? Um... Scared?" 

A quick nod. 

"I see. You were scared. Do you wanna sit in here with me for a bit?" 

Another nod. 

"Alrighty." The man yawned and pat the space next to him. "Climb in."

Linhardt scrambled into the bed and crawled under the blanket next to Byleth, causing him to laugh.

"Ah... I've gotta call off work tomorrow so I can tend to you. Today...? I don't know what time it is." He flopped back down and yawned again. "You know what... Just... Stay... Sleep in here tonight. It's... It's fine... I don't mind..."

Oh my. He fell back asleep rather quickly! He must be exhausted! Linhardt decided to follow his lead, curling against Byleth's side and falling asleep soon after. 

The morning found Byleth alone in his bed. 

"That... Was a weird dream..." He yawned as he sat up. "Cat boys aren't _real_."

Then there was a crash from somewhere in the house.

" _Please_ be a cat boy and _not_ a burglar..." He groaned and stood.

Byleth silently made his way through the house, finding the source of the noise in the kitchen. Linhardt was on the floor with the contents of a Cinnamon Toast Crunch box scattered around him. 

"Lin!" He gasped and rushed in. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" 

As he helped the cat boy up, he brushed off bits of cereal and checked him for wounds. 

"Ah, you scraped your elbow. Hold on, let me clean that. Sit up on the counter I'll be right back." 

The now wide awake Byleth went collect the first aid kit from the bathroom then made his way back to the kitchen where Linhardt sat himself on the counter to wait.

"Now, it might sting. I'm sorry if it does, but it'll help." 

Linhardt flinched away as the disinfectant wipe came into contact with his elbow and he hissed, trying to draw away.

"Stop. I said it would sting. I can't clean it up if you keep moving." 

"No..." Linhardt whispered hoarsely.

Byleth's eyes shot up to his face and he gasped. 

"No, don't strain your voice! You need to let your throat heal! Come on, let me clean this up, then I'll make some tea to help your throat."

The cat boy reluctantly let Byleth tend to his elbow, let him put a big bandage on it, then sat there as Byleth called off work and made tea. While the water boiled, he swept up the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and put the box and it's remaining contents back in the cabinet. 

"I obviously have a lot of questions about you, but you look like you've been through an awful lot. I'll just wait until you can talk again. I'm surprised you trust me so much, honestly." 

He made a writing motion and Byleth found a pen and some paper, handing it to him and watching him write. 

_'I collapsed in front of your house because it felt safe. I still feel safe, because you're very kind. Thank you.'_

Oh, my heart...

"Oh, Lin-" 

He held up a hand to stop Byleth and kept writing. 

_'I went through a whole lot to get here, I'm just glad I found someone nice like you to help me. Thank you again.'_

"I'm glad you found me. The neighbors aren't exactly uh... Nice... Good thing it was raining yesterday so no one saw you." He moved back to the stove to pour the tea into a mug. "I can't imagine how long you were laying there in the rain, poor thing. Here you go. I'll make some breakfast now. Ever had pancakes before?"

Linhardt shook his head. 

"I feel like you'll like them." 

He moved Linhardt to the couch and put the TV on for him then went grab his laptop and set it up in the kitchen so he could give his classes their assignments before starting to cook. 

_Byleth: I'm going to be too busy to actually grade anything so just... Send me pictures of your favorite Pokemon or Digimon._

He posted the assignment and put his laptop aside while he started cooking. It would occasionally go off while cooking, but he couldn't check it just yet. Soon, the pancakes were done and he brought both plates to the living room, placing one on the coffee table in front of Linhardt and the other where he would sit, then he went back and collected his laptop. 

"Ah... Of course, leave it to Claude to put a Bakugan instead." He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, go ahead and try it, Lin. It's a really simple food. And it didn't occur to me last night that you might have been really hungry, I am so sorry." 

He watched Linhardt intently as he used the fork to break a piece of pancake to sniff at, then cautiously put it in his mouth. In the end, Linhardt just shrugged. He grabbed the pen and paper again and wrote. 

_'Kind of a boring taste... Better than what I was being fed before, at least.'_

While Byleth talked to Linhardt, I watched the laptop screen. Goodness, there are an awful lot of Pokemon. 

"Anyway, sorry if I ignore you. I need to deal with some work here." 

He turned back to his laptop and scrolled a bit up to find Claude's post. 

_Byleth: Anyway, Claude gets an F for today because that is, in fact, a Bakugan._

_Hilda: that should make him think twice before posting a dumb joke as a grade_

_Claude: WAIT TEACH NO IM SORRY_

_Claude: teach pls lemme post again ill put a pokemon this time i swear_

_Byleth: Your grade will be a B because you posted a Bakugan the first time, but sure._

**Claude posted a photo.**

_Claude: deerling bc its baby and im baby_

_Ignatz: Since we're all posting our favorites, Professor, what's yours?_

_Hilda: omg please tell us Professor is it super duper cute???_

_Byleth: It's Castform._

Byleth chuckled and closed his laptop, putting it on the table and picking up his plate to eat. Before he could even take a bite, there was a knock on his door. 

"Ugh. I wonder if I can ignore it." 

"By! You can't ignore me! I know you're home! Are you sick? Is that why you didn't go to school today?" 

Ah, it's Beth. As she said, he can't ignore her, but he also doesnt have time to hide Linhardt. Byleth, oh Byleth. _Whatever will you do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: byleth fixed-   
> Me: no he made   
> Me, 2 seconds later: he fixed-   
> Me: ... HE MADE
> 
> I didnt wanna possibly confuse anyone by saying he fixed tea or somethin bc apparently saying someone fixed food or a drink is a very southern thing and confuses non-southerners ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Linhardt, you have to take a bath tonight. A proper bath."
> 
> The look of despair in the cat boy's face was almost enough to make Byleth change his mind! Goodness, I'd certainly feel terrible of I were the recipient of that look. My heart simply couldn't handle it! 
> 
> "Oh, do not look at me like that." 
> 
> The look intensifies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated like   
> Anything at all   
> I have been having a very rough time and I lost a couple of friends recently. I wont get into it ofc bc idk who reads my stuff and im not chancing anything getting back to anyone but i finally got it in me to update somethin.  
> Sorry if this chapter is rushed and bad tho

" _Shit_!" He hissed and stood. "Oh no... Hold on Beth!" 

Linhardt looked afraid and worried. 

"That's my sister, Lin. I have no time to hide you... I can't turn her away... Fuck! Lin, please stay calm." He bit his lip and went to the door, opening it and smiling at his sister. "Hey, hey Beth! What's, uh, up?"

"Are you... Okay? You're acting a little funny." 

"I'm fine. A-ok! Absolutely peachy-" 

"Okay, somethin' _is_ up. Let me in. What are you hiding." 

"O-okay! Don't freak out. And _don't_ rush at him." He sighed and stepped aside to let her in. "Come on." 

"Okay..." She walked past him and looked around, seeing Linhardt immediately. _"Oh my."_

 _Oh my?_ She sees a person with actual cat ears and a tail and _that's all_ she says? Such a boring reaction! I'm disappointed! 

Linhardt was on the couch, perched in a way to show he was ready to bolt out of the way if something happened.

"Beth, this is Linhardt. Lin, this is my twin sister, Beth. He can't talk just yet so-" 

"He is _so_ cute! Oh my gosh." She gasped. "How long has he been here?" 

"Just since last night. Found him on my doorstep." 

"And you didn't tell me _immediately_?!" 

"Sorry?" Byleth shrugged. "I was tired, I didn't know what else to do." 

"Okay, fine. I'll forgive you this time."

Byleth looked over at the cat boy, seeing that he had a small smile on his face. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Byleth asked. 

Linhardt gave a hoarse laugh and nodded. 

"Have you guys eaten breakfast yet? I'm _starving_." Beth sighed and sat on the couch. "By-" 

"Take my pancakes, Beth. I'll find something else. Why are you here, anyway?" 

"I got bored. Unpacking is so _not_ fun, especially when there's no one to help me out- Can you and kitty boy come help me?" 

"I don't think taking him out of the house is a good idea..." The man bit his lip and rubbed his neck. 

Linhardt slapped the back of the couch to get his attention and gave Byleth a pleading look, his ears flattened against his head. 

"Do you want to help her unpack?" 

His ears perked back up again and he nodded. 

"Well... If Beth can wait a few days. We can let your throat get better. And... Since I know she definitely slept on her floor last night because she didn't unpack anything, she can stay here for a few days." 

"Are you kidding?! I'd love to spend a couple of days here!" Beth gasped. "You still have some of my clothes in the spare room, right?" 

"As always." 

"I am so down. And I can keep an eye on him while you go teach your classes." 

"That sounds great. Lin?" 

The twins looked over at the cat boy, who nodded happily. 

"The problem would then be figuring out where Linhardt will sleep." 

"Can't he just sleep in your bed with you? You're both guys. Look, he's even writing down that he wouldn't mind sharing with you." 

"Alright, fine. But-" 

"By!" 

"Linhardt, you have to take a bath tonight. A _proper_ bath."

The look of despair on the cat boy's face was _almost_ enough to make Byleth change his mind! Goodness, I'd certainly feel terrible of I were the recipient of that look. My heart simply couldn't handle it! 

"Oh, do _not_ look at me like that." 

The look intensifies...

"Linhardt!" 

"You two are just so cute!" Beth giggled. 

As the day went on, and Byleth had let his students know he would be in tomorrow, he could see Linhardt getting curious enough about his surroundings, that he would wander around the house, always ending his wandering in Byleth's room. Beth thought Linhardt was just the cutest, and said so often. Byleth, despite having only known the cat boy for a short time, felt like Linhardt had always been there. I could definitely tell that he was already very fond of him. 

Soon, night began to fall. Beth had showered, and so had Byleth. Linhardt knew he had to go next but... 

"Lin, your turn." Byleth said.

In return, Byleth received a head shake. 

"Yes. Look, I will bathe you myself if I have to."

Which is how I ended up watching whatever Beth was doing, keeping myself away from the boys in the bathroom. 

"Sothis, protect Byleth." She giggled and sat back, grabbing her phone from beside her. 

I do my best, Beth. _I do my best._

Linhardt's bath time actually passed without any incident, and now, Linhardt was sitting on the floor in from of Byleth while Byleth dried his hair, minding his ears, of course.

"Do you want me to just leave it down after I brush it?" Byleth asked, to which the boy nodded. "Okay." 

As Byleth brushed out his hair, Linhardt began to get sleepy, and Byleth laughed when his head fell to rest in his knee. 

"Okay, come on. You're not falling asleep on the floor. Goodnight, Beth." 

"Nighty night you two!" 

Linhardt clung to Byleth's arm as they made their way to the man's room, and when they got to the bed, Linhardt waddled over like a cute little penguin and flopped down face first! He's so cute!

Byleth turned off the light as Linhardt moved around to get comfortable, but he saw through the dark when the cat boy pointed at the TV.

"Want the TV on?" 

"Mm!" 

"Okay." 

He turned it to some random channel and then went get comfortable on his side of the bed. 

"Okay..." He yawned. "Go to sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow." 


End file.
